Rain and Takoyaki
by Edogawa Riza
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic pendek yang bercerita tentang hujan dan takoyaki, bad sumary


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan**

**Cerita ini pasti punya kesalahan mohon dimaklumi berhubung setiap manusia tempatnya salah **

*****let's go *****

"Hinata..." ucap Naruto setelah beberapa lama dalam suasana diam di sebuah kedai takoyaki, di pinggir jalan dekat taman Konoha. Ini adalah kencan pertama bagi Naruto dan Hinata, tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak enak hati. Hal ini dikarenakan di awal kencan pertama malah mengajak Hinata ke kedai takoyaki, di pinggir jalan pula. Hinata kan seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya, masa diajak makan takoyaki di pinggir jalan. Hae kalau boleh jujur Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengajak Hinata makan di tempat yang lumayan bagus, paling tidak di caffe bukan di jalanan.

Lagipula Naruto sudah susah-susah bekerja keras, supaya bisa dapat bonus di kerja sambilannya, dan juga bisa mengajak Hinata kencan di tempat yang bagus. Tapi Hinata malah menolak, gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu malah bilang seperti ini...

_"Maaf, Naruto-kun bukan maksudku untuk menolak keinginanmu. Tapi lebih baik uang bonus yang kau dapatkan dari kerja sambilan itu di tabung saja. Mungkin bisa untuk keperluan mendadak nantinya."_

Ya begitulah karena tidak bisa menolak usulan dari Hinata, mereka berdua terdampar? di kedai Takoyaki ini. Sungguh Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Padahal yang ia tahu setiap cewek pasti ingin makan di tempat yang mewah, baju mahal, nonton di bioskop XXI atau pergi ke mall yang megah. Apa karena Hinata sudah kaya raya dan sudah mendapatkan segalanya jadi ia ingin hal yang berbeda? yah mungkin saja, begitulah pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menyantap takoyaki yang ada di tangannya secara perlahan. Seorang putri kaya raya memang beda deh, kalau makan pasti ada anggunnya, walaupun di pinggir jalan sekalipun.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihan tempat kencan kita? maksudku ini jalanan loh, paling tidak kita bisa makan di caffe, dan kalau khawatir tentang uangnya, kau tak perlu cemas aku masih bisa kok mentratirmu," ungkap Naruto kemudian. Gadis pemilik marga Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku suka tempat ini, di sini anginnya sejuk, dan pemandangannya pun bagus. Selain itu takoyaki ini enak. Jadi menurutku ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk kita...kita...berkencan..." jawab Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu menyebutkan kata 'kencan' Sungguh manis sekali membuat beberapa cowok yang ada di dekat tempat itu, ikutan memerah wajahnya.

"Begitu yah, baiklah kalau memang itu maumu, Hinata," ujar Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelap bibir Hinata yang terlihat ada saus takoyaki yang menempel. Membuat Hinata berharap dalam hati supaya tidak pingsan di tempat, karena perbuatan yang Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"He...he... maaf ada saus di mulutmu. Hinata ini seperti anak kecil deh, masa makan Takoyaki sampai blepotan begitu," tambah Naruto lagi, membuat wajah Hinata bisa dijadikan untuk membakar ikan?

"Oh yah, Hinata ehm...kalau...kalau kau tidak berkeberatan untuk makan di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Apakah kau tidak berkeberatan untuk ku jemput dan ku antar pulang sekolah dengan naik sepeda?"

"Eh?"

"Sejujurnya dari dulu aku ingin mengantar dan menjemputmu ke sekolah, tapi aku cuma punya sepeda, dan kau kan selalu diantar jemput dengan mobil, limosin pula...jadi...aku..." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, ia seperti mengutuk dirinya kenapa meminta Hinata untuk diantar dan dijemput dengan naik sepeda. Naruto yakin pasti Hinata menolaknya deh. Aduh Naruto kenapa jadi bodoh begini! hanya karena melihat Sasuke selalu mengantar dan menjemput Sakura, temanmu, Naruto jadi ngidam? pengen juga seperti Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tapi mestinya Naruto sadar dong, Kau itu cuma punya sepeda. Sementara Sasuke tuh kan kaya, jadi dia bisa mengantar Sakura dengan mobil. Entah mengapa Naruto seperti ingin mengambil kembali apa yang dikatakan padanya...err emang bisa? oke abaikan.

Sementara Hinata saat ini wajahnya udah bener-bener kayak lobstar bakar? saya gak tahu itu makanan ada apa gak, yang jelas wajah Hinata bener-bener merah banget banget banget, ampe tiga kali tuh. Habis saat di mendengar permintaan dari Naruto, Hinata juga membayangkannya, datang dan pergi naik sepeda ke sekolah. Huwaa... demi Orochi yang baru mandiin manda? pasti romantis banget.

"Nie, Hinata gomen, lupakan saja permintaanku. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau kan, berangkat ke sekolah naik sepeda denganku. Maaf Hinata seandainya aku punya mobil atau motor pasti aku..."

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak masa..." Hinata pun langsung membekap mulutnya, entah kenapa dia jadi berharap seperti ini. Tapi wajar sih, siapa yang gak mau pulang pergi ke sekolah di antar dan di jemput sang kekasih.

"Ma...Maksudku... aku tidak masalah jika harus naik sepeda. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemputku dengan motor ataupun mobil. Lagipula Naruto-kun, aku memintamu jadi kekasih bukan karena kau kaya, ataupun tampan, atau cerdas tapi karena kau adalah kau," jelas Hinata membuat Naruto harus tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Yah, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Setelah itu mereka pun kembali melanjutkan takoyaki.

Kemudian setelah selesai mereka pun beranjak dari kedai tersebut, tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tetesan air dari langit turun ke bumi. Naruto pun meminta Hinata untuk mempercepat langkahnya, supaya tidak kehujanan. Tapi baru saja ingin bilang, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya. Mereka pun akhirnya berlari ke bawah pohon di taman Konoha.

Terlihat kedua pasangan itu bergetar karena kedinginan. Apa boleh buat mereka berdua tidak pakai jaket, hanya menggunakan kaus biasa berlengan pendek dan celana jeans. Bibir mereka juga mulai membiru karena saking dinginnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar, dan membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget, refleks ia memeluk Hinata.

"Kau takut petir, Hinata?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ti...tidak...Na...Naruto-ku...a...aku...hanya ka..kaget..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata karena menggigil kedinginan. Melihat hal itu, tampa sadar Naruto balas memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hal ini membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut dan juga memerah wajahnya, karena dipeluk di tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak bawa jaket, tapi kurasa ini bisa menghangatkan kita berdua. Soalnya sesaat aku juga merasa hangat saat kau memelukku," jelas Naruto dan hal ini membuat Hinata merasa seperti ingin pingsan, tapi ia berusaha bertahan. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto lagi, apalagi ini sedang hujan.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Kau keberisikan yah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Jantungku berisik yah?" jelas Naruto lagi dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memanas mendengarnya, dan sepertinya dinginnya cuaca tidak berpengaruh lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, lagipula jantungku juga berisik," balas Hinata dalam dekapan Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto beruntung karena Hinata tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Begitu pula Hinata yang juga beruntung karena Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti udang rebus?

Intinya sekarang Naruto mengerti sebuah kencan tidaklah harus makan di restoran yang mahal. Nonton di bioskop XXI atau pergi berbebelanja ke mall. Cukup makan takoyaki di pinggir jalan, dengan bonus pelukan di tengah hujan. Kurasa itu sudah membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Dan Naruto juga yakin Hinata juga pasti bahagia sekarang, mengingat saat ini ia mendengar suara musik dari jantung Hinata, bukan musik yang berisik, melainkan musik yang indah.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata, saat ini ia merasa beruntung lebih beruntung dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia mungkin tidak punya pacar yang kaya, cerdas ataupun tampan, tapi ia memiliki seorang Naruto yang selalu membuat wajahnya memerah setiap saat. Dikarenakan tindakan Naruto yang selalu tidak terduga. Kurasa itu jauh lebih indah dari semua hal yang ada disini.

*****kali ini bener-bener End-kah?*****

**apakah ini sudah bisa disebut sequel snow in the afternoon? **

**oke abaikan yang jelas saya kembali dengan fic pendek -_-**

**review? terserah, flame? oke -_-d **


End file.
